The present disclosure relates to an information processing device, an information processing system, an information processing method, and a program.
In recent years, products in which communication technologies are applied to imaging devices such as digital cameras have generally been distributed. Operations of the imaging devices can be controlled through communication from external information processing devices or the like.
For example, JP 2001-326845A discloses that the operations of a plurality of imaging devices are controlled using one remote controller.
JP 2012-119846A discloses that a plurality of imaging devices are connected mutually through communication and a notification from one imaging device is received by the other imaging devices which operate based on the notification.